


A Warp in the Narrative

by JacquelineHyde



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M, and so spiteful, god this is so stupid, i am way too protective of alfonse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineHyde/pseuds/JacquelineHyde
Summary: Kiran was not a happy Legendary Summoner.It had been three hours since Alfonse and Sharena had reunited with their close childhood friend, who had been away dealing with his family's murder-blood curse or whatever, and the situation had yet to become entirely about her.





	A Warp in the Narrative

**Author's Note:**

> I posted and deleted this once already, and will probably delete it again as soon as I'm feeling less shady and more overcome with shame. I just don't understand the notion that Alfonse has nothing better to do than pine for someone with nothing but very obvious disdain for him. 
> 
> (As always, I love all the Kirans out there who actually like/are nice to our sweet fluffy blueberry cupcake prince.)

 

Kiran was not a happy Legendary Summoner.

It had been three hours since Alfonse and Sharena had reunited with their close childhood friend, who had been away dealing with his family's murder-blood curse or whatever, and the situation had yet to become entirely about her.

She'd waited – patiently, for the first hour, less so for the second and third – for Alfonse and Sharena to return from showing Prince Bruno all the things that had changed around the castle in his absence, and fall at her feet in adoring gratitude for bringing their friend home safely, but so far, nothing.

Sharena had come to find her at one point, and Kiran had mentally nodded her satisfaction that the little blonde princess, despite her enthusiasm for being everybody's best friend, had finally remembered who she was _truly_ obsessed with.

But then, Sharena had said something about the boys getting _reaccquainted_ , with a hint of a blush on her pretty face, and admitted cheerfully that she kind of felt like a third wheel. But she didn't mind; she'd spend more time with Zacharias later. He wasn't going to kick his own butt in the training yard, after all!

Then she'd departed, still alight with joy that Kiran suspected, outraged, had little to do with her.

When another hour had passed, _still_ with no sign of Alfonse and the cloying attention that always made her roll her eyes, Kiran had decided that it was time to go find him and retake his – utterly unwanted – attentions by force.

That, as it happened, had not been the best of ideas.

Clearly, she'd misunderstood what she'd just walked in on. Clearly, pinning someone against a wall and kissing them senseless had a different meaning in Zenith than it did back home. Because seriously, who could possibly be _that_ overcome with desire for dull, prim little Prince Alfonse?

And for that matter, where the hell did _he_ get off, being so obviously into it, all swollen lips and glazed eyes and mussed hair when he'd pulled away from Prince Bruno at her startled shriek?

Like, all those times he had spoken to her more or less pleasantly, all those times he had tried to make her feel relatively comfortable and welcome in Askr, all those times when he had behaved as though he _didn't_ want to see her die horribly, all those times he had expressed his gratitude for agreeing to stay and help his kingdom win an unwinnable war in a way that only she could – how could _all_ of that _not_ mean what she had thought?

“Kiran?” a soft voice called from the doorway. “Are you okay?”

The summoner glanced over her shoulder.

“Oh, hey, Sharena. Yeah, I’m fine.”

The blonde slid into the seat next to her, and regarded her, big green eyes warm with sympathy.

“Are you _sure_? You look kind of upset.”

Kiran hesitated.

“I _will_ be. I’m just really confused. How long has this been going on?”

Sharena chewed the corner of her lip a little uneasily.

“Well...I think there's been something like this between them for a long time. I couldn't tell you exactly when it started – I can't really remember a time when they _weren't_ giving each other squishy sweet looks when they thought no one was looking, and they were always both really, really quick to throw their weapons aside and grapple hand-to-hand during training. With lots and lots of pinning each other to the ground and then just sort of...forgetting to move. And...I mean, I don't know for sure, but do guys who are just friends usually bathe together?”

“Well, that's great. Really, I'm happy for them.”

“You don't _look_ happy. Kiran...” Sharena trailed off, eyes narrowing. “Alfonse didn't make any sort of... _promises_ to you, did he?”

“I mean, he gave me every reason to think he had feelings for me, if that's what you mean.”

Sharena's eyes widened in horrified shock.

“Kiran, that's _awful_! I'm so sorry! Brother or not, I'm going to _murder_ him for playing with your feelings like this!”

Alarmed, Kiran grabbed Sharena's arm as she leaped from her chair and stormed towards the door.

“Okay, back up, little lady! I think we might have some crossed wires here. I don't have _feelings_ for your brother.”

Sharena turned, blinking in confusion.

“You...don't?”

“Of course not,” Kiran scoffed. “I mean, I guess he's cute, in a dumb helpless baby deer kind of way, but he's really not my type. Plus, his hair is ridiculous, his stats are a mess, there are _so_ many other better swordsmen, he's basically a clone of Chrom except smaller and with a different face and different hair and different interests and a completely different personality, and he's SO. BORING. He needs to shut up about his stupid sword, and his stupid library. Plus, he's--”

“He's my _brother_ , for one thing, and maybe you could try to remember that?” Sharena suggested, leveling an icy glare at the summoner.

“Okay, fine!” Kiran agreed quickly, backing away with her hands up in surrender. “I'm just saying.”

“Now _I'm_ confused, Kiran. It sounds like you don't even like my brother as a person, let alone romantically, so why are you so upset that he's with someone else?”

“Well, you know,” Kiran shrugged awkwardly. “If he's not pining after me, it really screws the narrative. Plus, _now_ whose unwanted attentions are the guys I like going to save me from?”

Sharena rubbed her eyes.

“Okay, so let me get this straight. You have no interest in Alfonse, but you're mad that he's finally happy with someone he's adored for years, who clearly adores _him_ , because that means that _your_ relationships with the people you _are_ interested in won't have as much _drama_?”

Kiran nodded grimly.

“Guys are jerks like that, aren't they?”

“Well, _someone_ here is a jerk, that's for sure,” Sharena muttered, before patting the older girl on the shoulder with an obviously artificial smile. “Well, don't worry, Kiran, I'm sure there are plenty of other people in the world who would jump at the chance to play into your stupid narrative and shower you with unwanted attention to make your life more interesting.”

Kiran watched her go, arching a smug eyebrow.

“Uh-oh! _Someone_ has a crush on her summoner.”

 


End file.
